


Halloween Baby

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [12]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lightsaber Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a Halloween baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milliegirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliegirl21/gifts).



> So a huge thank you to the canoe for helping me with suggestions and support: Taupe, Pyx, Anathema, Thistle and Rebel, and Sil. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! 
> 
> This is a gift for Milliegirl21 whi wanted a DarkHawk Halloween. Hope you like it :D
> 
> Also a big shout out to the other people in the DarkHawk War Canoe. You are the greatest and I thank each and every one of you who reads this.

Jim was a Halloween baby, a fact that when he first told Ross was met with gales of laughter.

‘I should have fucking known.’ Ross had snorted, and Jim had narrowed his eyes at him.

‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’ he’d said and Ross had laughed again.

‘Scorpio.’ was all he’d said.

‘Fuck you, Poldark.’ Jim had said in response and stalked off to the sound of Ross’ laughter at his back.

**********

‘What the fuck are you looking at?’ Carter asked, peering over Ross’ shoulder.

‘Lightsabers.’ Ross answered matter of factly. ‘I’m getting one for Jim’s birthday.’

‘What, like as his actual present?’ Holmewood asked, also coming to stand behind him. They were all in the kitchen having finished the morning ritual of French toast on their day off. ‘That’s…odd.’

‘Jim is odd.’ Ross said. ‘According to my very reliable source, he’s wanted one of these for years.’

‘Would your reliable source happen to be Rose?’ Carter asked, pulling out the chair next to Ross and sitting down, coffee mug in hand.

‘Yup.’ Ross said then frowned. ‘The problem is there’s way too many choices.’

‘How do you know which one to get him?’ Holmewood had done the same as Carter and now all three of them were scrutinising the website on Ross’ laptop.

‘I don’t. That’s the problem. I’m absolutely terrified of fucking it up.’

‘How about purple?’ Holmewood said and Ross drew the air in threw his teeth.

‘That one I know not to get.’ He said. ‘Jim thinks that those three films should be banned. He has very strong feelings on the fact that they are not part of the series. Christ, he even refuses to watch the updated version of the original three.’ He stopped talking when he realised both Holmewood and Carter were staring at him in astonishment.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Carter said. ‘He’s turning you into one of them.’

‘One of what?’ Ross asked.

‘You know.’ Holmewood said. ‘Geeks.’

‘Oh, fuck off.’ Ross snorted. ‘There’s no way in hell I am ever going to be as bad as he is.’

‘Really?’ Carter asked. ‘What’s the name of Luke Skywalker’s best friend who gets blown up by Darth Vader?’

‘Biggs Darklighter.’ Ross said automatically and clapped his hand over his mouth in horror. ‘Oh fuck.’

‘Exactly.’ Holmewood said with a grin. ‘When you two got together you hadn’t even seen Star Wars.’

‘Let alone knew the name of character that has largely been cut out of the film and really is only fleshed out in the book.’ Carter said, grinning broadly. ‘Jim is turning you into a nerd, Ross.’ Ross looked from one to the other and then snorted loudly

‘Fuck it.’ he said. ‘So what if he is. He’s hot, he’s funny, he gives the best blowjobs in the European Union and I love him so you two can both fuck off and die.’ With that little statement he turned back to the website. ‘Now help me pick one.’

**********

Three weeks later Ross was furious. He’d had everything meticulously planned, an almost unbelievable thing for him to have achieved. He had Jim’s present wrapped and ready to go on the kitchen table. His bag was packed for him to spend the next two days staying with him at the girls’ flat (staying at the hotel was out the question after spending as much money as he had on Jim’s present, two bottles of Jack Daniels and his own body weight in lube and they had finally managed to clear out all of Halford’s scuba gear from the room and stow it in the garage) and he had even managed to get what he thought would be the perfect Halloween costume.

And it was this last item that was causing him distress.

Ross had thought long and hard about what to go as. Then it had hit him. He had never been one for cutsie couple dressing up but, as Carter pointed out, Halloween only came one a year as did his boyfriend’s birthday. And if Ross had anything to say about it, his boyfriend would be coming several times as well. So he’d asked advice and gotten several suggestions. Angelina had said he should go as Spock, and Ross had had to correct her and tell her that it was Star Wars that Jim was obsessed with and not Star Trek, something that had damaged his street cred beyond repair as far as Carter and Holmewood were concerned. Then there’d been the suggestion of going as a toy soldier, which was what Carter was very unimaginatively going as. But Ross had wanted to play up to what Jim was going as, although Jim had refused to tell him. Then Preston and her big mouth had spilled the beans and told Ross that Jim always went as his childhood hero, one Luke Skywalker. Apparently this year’s model was the one from Return of The Jedi. That of course had given Ross the genius idea to go as Han Solo. He’d spent an absolute age trying to track down the perfect costume and had everything ready and on its way when there had been a bloody postal strike.

So now here he was, on the phone to the courier company hurling abuse at them while a no doubt innocuous call centre agent sat on the other side and tried to pacify him with offers of compensation.

‘I don’t want bloody compensation.’ Ross said for the hundredth time. ‘I want my fucking parcel to be delivered here, today before six o’clock like you lot promised it would be. Yes. I will hold. Again.’ He rolled his eyes at Carter who was grinning from ear to ear and grumbled. ‘Motherfuckers. They say they can’t get it here until tomorrow.’

‘Guess your big surprise is out the window.’ Carter said and Ross gave him the finger and then stormed out the kitchen as the call centre agent came back on the line. Carter shook his head and went back to his newspaper.

The front door opened and Holmewood and Angelina came in the front door. They came in the kitchen, and Carter clocked the two suit carriers Holmewood had over his shoulder.

‘So what did you go with.’ he asked, noting the glum look on Holmewood’s face and the gleeful expression on Angelina’s.

‘Well, you see.’ Angelina said, dumping her bag on the table and going to fill the kettle and switch it on. ‘If we had gone to get out costumes at the beginning of the week like I’d suggested, then we would be going as Anthony and Cleopatra. However, because Rupe is a terminal procrastinator we ended up getting whatever was left.’

‘Which was?’ Carter asked Holmewood, who had draped the suit carriers over the back of the chair closest to him and was now hunting for biscuits in the cupboard. He came out with a packet of custard creams and opened it, munching one before putting the packet on the table.

‘The fucking White fucking Rabbit.’ he said, looking disgruntled. ‘And she’s going as bloody Alice.’

‘It’s actually really cute.’ Angelina giggled. ‘I am a bit annoyed that I bought all the other stuff now.’

‘What stuff?’ Carter asked and she was about to reply when Ross stormed back into the kitchen, still on the phone.

‘No, you don’t understand.’ he was saying, his voice heading up the scale. ‘I have my boyfriend’s birthday party in less than three hours’ time and if I don’t get laid tonight because of your incompetence I am going to be absolutely livid. Yes, I suggest you get your supervisor.’ He huffed loudly, grabbed three custard creams from the packet and stalked out the kitchen again.

‘Okay.’ Holmewood said. ‘What was that about?’

‘Ross’ costume didn’t arrive.’ Carter said. ‘So he’s busy threatening the Royal Mail.’

‘Do they know he drives a Challenger Mark II tank?’ Holmewood said with a grin. ‘And has access to an unlimited supply of ammunition? I don’t fancy their chances.’ Even as the words was leaving his mouth they heard an extremely loud and angry ‘FUCK!’ coming from the back of the house. They exchanged looks and then Ross came back in the kitchen looking utterly disconsolate. He chucked his phone on the table and flopped into a chair in disgust, arms folded and the Poldark sulk in full swing.

‘No luck, I take it?’ Carter asked and Ross shook his head.

‘Fucking bastards.’ he muttered. ‘Apparently the only way I can get it is if I drive to fucking Leeds and get it myself.’

‘It’s not the end of the world though.’ Angelina said soothingly. ‘You can always use it next year.’

‘Yeah, but it means I literally have nothing to wear.’ Ross grumbled and Angelina shook her head.

‘Not so.’ she replied. ‘Give me twenty minutes.’ Ross watched as she dug her mobile out of her bag and made a call. ‘Gracie, it’s me babe. Listen do me a favour and go to my room. There’s a bag on the bed. Can you run it over to Rupe’s? Brill. Ta, love.’ She hung up and smiled at him. Problem sorted. Now get up and let’s go find you something to wear.’ She got up and dragged Ross out of his chair and then hauled him out of the kitchen by the hand.

‘Guess that’s our cue as well.’ Carter said getting up. Holmewood watched him leave and then huffed and stared unhappily at the suit carriers.

*********

Upstairs, Angelina was going through Ross’ wardrobe like a pro.

‘Jesus, when was the last time you sorted your clothes out?’ she asked. ‘I thought gay men were supposed to be tidy.’

‘You know stereotyping is a terrible thing.’ Ross sniped at her but she ignored him. ‘This is so bloody typical. I had everything sorted so I suppose something had to bollocks up.’

‘Stop being so bloody dramatic.’ Angelina said. ‘Aha!’ She came out with a pair of black skinny jeans. ‘Do these fit?’

‘I don’t know.’ Ross said, frowning at them. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever worn them.’

‘Why on Earth not?’ Angelina asked and he shrugged.

I went shopping with Verity and she said they’d look good on me but I honestly wasn’t sure.’ he said.

‘Well, she was probably right.’ Angelina said, chucking them on the bed. Another couple of minutes digging produced a black cotton vest, which Ross usually wore under his button downs, and his old parade boots which were scuffed to hell. ‘Right, this will do. You got any shooting gloves?’

‘In the top drawer.’ Ross replied, surveying the clothes on his bed with a quizzical look. ‘What exactly are you up to?’

‘You’ll see.’ Angelina said, going over to his chest of drawers and rooting around until she found a pair of black woollen fingerless gloves the Army issued for shooting practice in winter. ‘Now go get showered and I’ll finish you up when you’re dressed.’ With that she left the room and headed down the stairs from the loft. Ross sighed heavily and got up. Just as he was leaving his phone pinged and he picked it up and read the message from Preston.

_You get it yet?_

_No._ Ross typed out. _Angie’s coming up with something._

_Phooey. He’s a little hysterical, I’ll have you know. Keeps going into the bathroom to check his hair’s okay. LOL._

Ross smiled.

_He’s already dressed?_

_Oh, God yes. Any excuse to be a Jedi for a day. So hurry the fuck up._

Ross smiled and chucked his phone back on the bed and went to go shower. While he was busy he heard the sound of someone downstairs and the front door opening. He got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. When he came out the bathroom, Angelina was coming up the stairs with a shopping bag looking triumphant. She was in her fushia dressing gown and her face was already made up.

‘All sorted.’ she said to him and handed him the bag. ‘Go get dressed.’ Ross took it and headed upstairs. He shut the door behind him, discarding his towel and getting a pair of black briefs from his drawer. It took a couple of tries to get into the jeans, his damp skin needing another going over with the towel before they went on. When they did though Ross did a double take in the mirror.

Verity had been on to something. He’d never really seen the point of skinny jeans but they did make his legs look like they went on forever and were so tight they seemed to be painted on. He was busy admiring how amazing hey made his arse look when Angie came into the room. Ross couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing at her outfit, a blue dress with a white pinafore paired with white tights and black Mary-Jane shoes. Her thick black hair was fluffed up and a black velvet ribbon sat off to one side of her head.

‘Holy shit that’s cute.’ he said. ‘I can’t wait to see what Rupe looks like.’ He stopped when he saw her face as she took in the skinny jeans.

‘Oh my fuck.’ she said. ‘Turn around.’ Ross executed a slow circle and grinned hysterically when he saw her obvious amazement. ‘Shit, those look hot. Jim’s not going to be able to keep off you in those.’

‘Really?’ he asked, feeling ridiculously pleased.

‘Oh yeah. Trust me.’ Angelina said. ‘Put the other stuff on and then we’ll do your face.’

‘Hang on.’ Ross said. ‘What exactly am I going as?’

‘Something guaranteed to give your boyfriend a hard-on the moment you walk in the door.’ Angelina said with a wicked smile.

*********

Carter finished doing his face and gave himself a critical look in the mirror. He thought his idea to go as a soldier was a stroke of genius. He was in him jungle camo rig and had done his face up in black and green. He adjusted his beret and picked up the drill rifle he’d borrowed, then stepped out of his room and headed downstairs. He found Holmewood in the kitchen and guffawed when he saw him.

‘That is fucking priceless.’ he said. ‘Cause you’re like always fucking late, yeah.’

‘Very fucking funny.’ Holmewood muttered. He was wearing a pair of white fake fur trousers and pale blue waistcoat with a tweed jacket over it and a black bow tie. His head was covered with a hat to which an enormous pair of bunny ears were attached, also in the same white fake fur and lined with pink satin. Angelina had painted his face white and given him a pearly pink lipstick nose. Long white whiskers had been stuck to his cheeks. The whole look was completed with a dinner plate size pocket watch. ‘Look at this.’ He stood up and showed Carter the fluffy white pompom tail on his bum. ‘I look fucking ridiculous.’

‘No, mate.’ Carter was trying his hardest to control his laughter but it really wasn’t working. Thankfully he was saved by the doorbell going. He went to open the door and found Demelza standing on the front step. She was wearing a blue velvet corseted dress with cream trim and had a bow across her back and a low slung belt with a quiver on her hip. Her thick copper curls were loose in an uncontrolled mass around her face and her freckles stood out against her creamy skin. ‘Wow.’ He stared at her in open admiration. ‘You look amazing.’ Demelza smiled brightly and stepped inside.

‘So do you.’ she replied, giving him a very careful kiss. ‘Are we all ready to go?’

‘Presents and booze are in the car.’ he replied. ‘We’re just waiting for Ross and Angelina.’ He led her into the kitchen and gave her a subtle head shake when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of the glummest White Rabbit in the world sitting at the table.

‘Hi Rupe.’ she said and he waved a paw in greeting and then went back to being miserable.

***********

Upstairs Angelina tilted Ross’ face up in her hand and drew the eyeliner along his lash line with a careful hand. Satisfied with her handiwork she let him go and stepped back, giving him a smile.

‘All done.’ she said. ‘Get up and give me a twirl.’ Ross did and she clapped her hands together in glee. ‘I am a fucking genius. Have a look.’ Ross went over to the mirror and his mouth nearly fell open in shock. He hadn’t been convinced by Angelina’s plan but now he was at a loss as to why he hadn’t thought of it.

In addition to the jeans, which were now tucked into his parade boots, he was wearing the vest and gloves and not much else. Angelina had produced a pair of fluffy black cat’s ears and a long fluffy matching tail from the bag that had been dropped off, as well as some black whiskers. The ears were now pinned in his thick hair and the tail was hanging from the loop that threaded over his belt. She gone to fetch the glue that she was using on Holmewood and dotted the eyeliner on his face before carefully sticking the whiskers into place. The final touch had been to line his eyes and colour in the tip of his nose to look like a cat’s. Ross had expected it to be a passable costume.

He had not expected to look as sexy in it as he did. It kind of blew him away a little.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said and Angelina squeaked in pleasure.

‘I know, right?’ she said, looking immensely pleased with herself. ‘Jim is going to freak when he sees you.’ She picked up her makeup bag and put the eyeliner back then zipped it closed. ‘Come on, we need to go.’

‘I just hope we don’t get stopped.’ Ross said, still checking himself out in the mirror. ‘It might be a bit hard to explain why five members of Her Majesty’s Army are dressed like this.’

‘Undercover mission.’ Angelina giggled.


	2. Drunk and Disorderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let soldiers drink in the car. Also never smoke what your CO's wife gives you.

Carter got to the passenger seat of his car and unlocked it and opened the door for Demelza. The other three exchanged looks and smiled at each other, especially when he gave her his hand to help her in and made sure her long dress wasn’t going to get caught in the door. He had very kindly offered to be the designated driver both through virtue of being the person who was the quickest to sober up and the one most likely to be able to act sober if they got stopped. When she was safely stowed, he straightened up and winked at them.

‘Right you ‘orrible lot.’ he said in his thickest South London accent, clearly getting into character. ‘Get in, on the double.’ There was assorted snickering and they opened the two back doors and tried to get in. That was when the logistics made themselves apparent.

Angelina, being the smallest, was relegated to being piggy in the middle but as soon as she got in her voluminous white tulle petticoat she was wearing under her dress puffed up and she pretty much disappeared in it. Not only that, but once Holmewood had struggled in next to her in his giant rabbit feet, it meant his ears were getting squashed by the roof of the car. He opened the window and stuck them out. On the other side, Ross was having more luck. He grabbed the hand hold on the roof and swung himself into the seat next to Angelina, getting swallowed up by the petticoat and having to bat it out the way so he could see to close the door.

In the front seat, Demelza and Carter watched over their shoulders, laughing.

‘Are you lot done?’ Carter asked and they all stopped struggling long enough for him to get a good look at them and burst out in that deep laugh of his. He couldn’t see Angelina at all, just a mass of white froth, Holmewood was leaning to one side with his ears out the window and most of what he could see of Ross was a pair of black pointy triangles sticking up over Angelina’s petticoat.

‘Think so.’ she called.

‘Excellent.’ Carter said, starting the car. He was about to pull out the drive when Ross notice a problem.

‘Hang on.’ he said. ‘Shit, my tail’s stuck in the door.’

‘For fuck’s sake.’ Carter said. ‘Tough shit, Poldark. We’re going.’

‘No!’ Ross protested. ‘Just hang on.’ There was a moment of wrestling with petticoat and car door and then he slammed it shut again. ‘Got it.’

‘I need a fucking drink.’ Holmewood muttered from his side.

‘That can be arranged.’ Demelza said with a grin. She dug in the shopping bag at her feet and brought out a 1.75l plastic bottle of Coke and handed it back over her head to Holmewood.

‘What the hell is this going to do?’ he asked and Demelza giggled.

‘Just fucking drink it.’ she said. Holmewood gave it a dubious look, cracked the lid and took a long pull before almost choking and then breaking out into sporadic coughing.

‘Fuck me!’ he spluttered. ‘Jesus, how fucking heavy is your hand?’

‘Very fucking heavy.’ she said, taking another one out of the bag at her feet and opening it before taking a long drink herself. ‘Did you really think the Medical Corps don’t know how to drink?’ Holmewood took another pull, then handed it to Angelina. It disappeared inside the tulle and then there was more frantic coughing.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Angelina said, and a hand came out the tulle and handed the bottle to Ross. ‘We’re going to be hammered before we even get there at this rate.’ He looked at the bottle, noting that it was a little lighter than it probably should be and took a pull at it, bracing himself for the worst. It was a good thing he did. Demelza seemed to have gone to the same school of drink pouring that Maggie had and the bottle was clearly three-quarters Jack Daniels.

‘Nice.’ he wheezed when he’d forced it down. ‘Are you trying to fucking kill us?’

‘No.’ Demelza said. ‘If I was trying to do that I would have made it stronger.’

**********

Preston adjusted her blonde wig and snickered at herself in the mirror. Her gold and black showgirl costume was held up with enough double sided tape to seal a hull, and she took a second to check the seams in her stockings were straight.

She thought it had been a stroke of genius, admittedly kicked off by the pictures of her father and Harry that Alec had sent her from the open day dinner aboard the Defiant. So now she was dressed as Marilyn and Halford was dressed as Jane from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, a costume choice that had gotten two thumbs up from Jim. She heard giggling from the living room, stuck her top hat on her head and wandered in from her bedroom. The Clan Preston was already assembled. Harry and Alec were dressed as Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis from Some Like it Hot. They were sprawled all over each other on the sofa, shirts hiked up on their knees and playing Mario Kart, snickering as they sabotaged each other. Halford was also playing and it was her who was giggling. Jim was on the floor in front of her armchair and she had one long leg draped over his shoulder. He, of course, was not allowed to play as he got wildly competitive and it would just get to the point where he was unbearable. So instead he was sitting on the floor, nose in the new Terry Pratchett novel they’d bought him for his birthday.

The general idea was for everyone to kind of drift in and out the flat as the night progressed. There were several Halloween parties going on at the base, and Sellar and Collette were already on their way as well. Apart from them, Preston was expecting half the naval yard to turn up at one point or another. Most of Jim’s department had been running around procuring costumes the day before.

‘You know.’ she said hands on hips, looking at all of them. ‘I think we might need more alcohol.’ Four heads turned and four faces looked at her in disbelief.

‘Seriously?’ Alec said. He gestured to the coffee table which was practically groaning under the weight of many, many bottles. ‘Exactly just how much alcohol do you need Signor Capone?’

‘Fuck off, Alexander.’ Preston said cheerfully. There was the sound of the doorbell going. She flounced off to go answer it and found Sellar and Collette at the door, dressed as Nelson and Emma. They grinned at her and came inside.

‘Are the troops assembled?’ Sellar asked with a grin and Preston gave him a jaunty salute.  
‘We have party favours.’ Collette said with an evil wink. They went into the living room and there were general greetings all round. Jim hauled himself up off the floor before Collette gleefully handed him a beautifully wrapped present and a bag full of chocolate bars, giving him a kiss on the cheek that left a visible lipstick mark.

‘Happy birthday gorgeous boy.’ she said, cuddling him. Jim smiled and returned the embrace happily.

‘What is it?’ he asked, moving out of her arms into Sellar’s, his hug squeezing the air out of him. Jim squeezed back and smiled into Sellar’s shoulder.

‘It might be either a large piece of compressed cardboard or a book.’ Sellar said, finally letting Jim breathe. ‘I really couldn’t say which.’

‘God, not more books.’ Preston laughed. ‘He’s already got three boxes here.’

‘Nonsense.’ Sellar said, letting Jim go and giving him a loving open handed tap to the cheek. ‘Never enough books.’ He grinned at him. ‘You’re going to like this one.’ He and Collette watched as Jim carefully peeled the sellotape off and unwrapped the present. His eyes went wide as he took in the handsome blue leather binding and gilt lettering on the spine which read Shipwrecks of The Royal Navy. The name Gilly was embossed underneath.

‘You found one.’ he said, opening the book carefully and drifting his fingers over the thick paper.  
‘First edition, no less.’ Sellar said with a grin. ‘Now you can bore us all to death on a more frequent basis.’ Jim laughed at that and deftly held it out of Preston’s reach when she grabbed for it.

‘Paws off.’ he said. ‘I get to read it first. Then I might consider lending it to you.’

‘Spoil sport.’ she pouted and he glared at her.

‘Really?’ he said. ‘Who was it that spilt coffee on my Boyd Cadet’s Manual?’  
‘That was an accident.’ she said, folding her arms to lull him into a false sense of security before attempting to get it from him again.

‘A very fucking expensive accident.’ Jim said, keeping the book out of her reach.

‘Now, children.’ Collette said grinning. ‘Play nicely or you don’t get any treats.’ She handed Sellar the shopping bag she was holding and went into the living room.

‘Did she…?’ Jim asked and Sellar laughed.

‘When does she not?’ he said with a wink and headed to the kitchen. Jim followed him and Preston went after Collette.

***********

‘Why did you not fill up yesterday?’ Homewood muttered. Carter glared at him in the rear view mirror.

‘Because I didn’t.’ he said. ‘Now get out and go pay.’ Holmewood, bizarrely, did not have his own car. Instead he simply borrowed Carter’s and they shared the petrol costs. Heaving a martyred sigh, he got out the car, giant feet going first.

‘Actually we seemed to have run out of Coke.’ Demelza said, peering into the shopping bag.  
‘I’ll get it.’ Ross said. ‘I need to stretch my legs anyway.’

‘And I need to pee.’ Angelina said. Ross opened the door on his side and almost fell out. He managed to extricate himself from both his tail and Angelina’s petticoat before getting out and then gave Angelina a hand. She took it and he hauled her out the car, both of them a little unsteady on their feet.

‘Fuck.’ Ross said. ‘I think I may be a little drunk.’

‘You and me both. Christ, Demi pours drinks like Rupe’s dad.’ Angelina replied, grabbing for his arm and leaning on him. They staggered off after Holmewood. When they got to the shop, they loaded up with a few more bottles and joined him in the queue. The cashier looked at them in barely concealed amusement.

‘Looks like a fun evening.’ she said.

‘For some of us maybe.’ Holmewood said, sounding horribly depressed. ‘You’re not condemned to wear rabbit ears for the rest of the evening.’

‘Oh, come on Rupe.’ Ross said, tweaking one of the ears. ‘Everyone loves a fluffy bunny.’

‘Fuck off.’ Holmewood snapped, handing the cashier his card. ‘And you’re dressed as a kitten so you have no leg to stand on.’

‘I am not a kitten.’ Ross said, and Angelina snorted with laughter. ‘I am a rough, tough alleycat.’

‘Like fuck.’ Holmewood said. He watched as Ross and Angelina dumped four bottles of Coke on the counter. ‘Jesus Christ, we’re all going to be comatose by the time we get there.’

‘Where are you headed?’ the cashier asked, grinning broadly.

‘Portsmouth.’ Angelina said. ‘It’s his boyfriend’s birthday.’ She poked Ross in the ribs as she said this. The cashier gave Ross a slightly disappointed look.

‘Lucky boyfriend.’ she said and accepted the rather crumpled tenner that Ross handed her. ‘You look like a cat I’d like to drag home.’

‘See?’ Ross shot at Homewood. ‘A hot rough, tough alleycat.’ He gave the cashier a brilliant smile and took his change from her. ‘Cheers, love.’

‘Anytime.’ she said and waved at them as they walked out. When they got to the car, it was another five minutes of shoving Angelina back into the vehicle while Ross went around and handed Demelza the Coke through the open window. She had already topped up one of the empty bottles with Jack and cracked one of the new bottles of Coke, carefully pouring it into the mix. Ross came back around, bundling petticoat out the way so he could get in, once again slamming his tail in the door. This time, however, Carter was having none of it and pulled off.

**********

Back at the flat, things were starting to heat up. It was now eight o’clock and the flat was full. The music was on fairly loud (everyone would only become deaf after the sixth round of drinks) and Jim was sitting balanced on the arm of the sofa with Preston on his lap. She had both arms around his neck and was hooting with laughter at her brother and Harry doing a rather appalling tango around the now cleared living room. The floor was crowded with people, including Halford doing a rather energetic shimmy thing with Sinclair, who had come dressed as Mata Hari. Sellar and Collette were attempting a time appropriate cotillion but they kept losing each other in the sea of dancers.

‘Isn’t she magnificent?’ Preston asked, her eyes glued to her girlfriend. ‘I mean look at those fucking legs.’

‘They’re not as nice as Ross’ legs.’ Jim said dreamily. Preston laughed. Jim when he was stoned was as relaxed as she ever got to see him, and it was very nice to watch him just chill out completely. She put her head on his shoulder.

‘You have it so badly.’ she said. ‘You were never like this with Alec.’

‘I know.’ Jim agreed, grinning broadly. ‘I am so fucking far in, I don’t even know which way is up anymore.’

‘Well, he is lovely. And he makes you happy.’ Preston said, starting to make a slow slide off Jim’s lap until he caught her under the arse and hefted her back up. ‘I think this is the happiest I have ever seen you.’ She grinned and leaned in so her mouth was next to his ear. ‘I think he may be your ONE.’ she stage whispered and Jim looked at her, a goofy smile on his face.

‘Do you really think so?’ he asked.

‘Do you think so?’ she asked in reply.

‘I think he might be.’ Jim said and crinkled his nose as he smiled. ‘I really do love him.’

‘I know.’ Preston said tightening her hug on him. ‘I can see it.’ She sighed happily. ‘I always wanted this for you. Ever since me and Jackie found it, I’ve wanted you to be as happy as we are.’ She smiled and pushed his blond hair off his forehead. ‘You’re my best friend, Jim. I love you like you’re my brother. And that you’ve found someone that you love, like I love her, makes me very happy.’ Jim laughed and nudged her bare shoulder with his nose.

‘Dope.’ he said, grinning at her. ‘I love you too.’

‘Good.’ Preston said, swinging her legs and almost unseating them both from the sofa.

*********

Downstairs Carter pulled into an empty space in the visitor’s parking and turned off the car. The block of flats was subsidised Navy housing and most of the people who lived there seemed to be having parties. Large numbers of people in various costumes seemed to be drifting around the car park.

‘All ashore, who’s going ashore.’ he said and they all attempted to get out without making complete arses of themselves, a very difficult thing considering they had managed to empty the entire litre bottle of Jack that Demelza had bought with her. Unfortunately, this time Ross was too drunk to save himself and did end up falling out the car, where he proceeded to lie on the ground on his back and laugh as Angelina made a vain grab for his arm.

‘Get up, you wanker.’ Holmewood roared from his side of the car. His co-ordination had pretty much gone out the window as he got progressively drunker and he came around to Ross’ side of the car, taking massive deliberate steps to stop himself from tripping over his giant feet. He got to Ross and Angelina, who was prostrate across the back seat shrieking with laughter, and glared at them. They took one look at him and started howling with laughter. In the front seat Demelza was hiccoughing frantically as she giggled to the point of hysteria. Carter shook his head, affecting the look of a parent in charge of a group of unruly toddlers.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ he muttered, opening his door and getting out. He went to Ross and stuck out his hand. Ross took it and Carter heaved him to his feet. ‘You have gravel in your tail.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross said, turning to he could try and see it. It evaded him and he ended up turning in circles trying to check it. There was the sound of clinking bottles as Demelza fell out her side of the car.

‘Jesus fuck!’ Carter exclaimed. ‘What the fuck is it with you people?’

‘I’ll get her.’ Holmewood declared and started goose stepping around the back of the car to aid Demelza. Angelina had crawled to the edge of the car seat and held up both arms like a child.

‘Ike, help.’ she pleaded and he sighed and went to get her. He got his hands under her arms and helped her out the car. He herded her to Ross, pulling down the blue skirt over her petticoat and joined their hands, like they were small children.

‘Right, do not let go of each other. And don’t fucking run off anywhere.’ he said and went to check the other two. Ross and Angelina looked at each other and giggled, swinging their joined hands. ‘Jesus Christ, and we haven’t even got inside yet.’ That made Ross stop laughing. He looked at Angelina, his face a picture of contrition.

‘Oh no.’ he said. ‘Shit. Do you think Jim’s going to be pissed off I am hammered on his birthday?’

‘Wasn’t that kind of the point?’ Demelza said, coming around the car. She had her skirt draped over her arm and Ross snickered to see she was wearing Converse and knee high socks under her dress.

‘Yeah, but it’s not going to be fun if I’m already hammered and he’s not.’ Ross said.  
‘They are so not going to be sober.’ Carter said. He opened the boot of the car and grabbed the bag that contained the additional alcohol and then handed the other bag which had Jim’s presents in it to Holmewood while he shut the boot. He took it back from him and gestured with the long box which contained the lightsabre which he’d taken out last. ‘Now let’s fucking go already.’ He herded them in front of him, trying to juggle bags and box and his rifle, shaking his head as he tried not to laugh out loud at how ridiculous they all were. Ross and Angelina were still swinging hands and looked like a pair of children on a walking bus. Holmewood was in front walking like a dressage horse and Demelza was bouncing along next to him.

It was going to be a good night.


	3. Top Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing.

Now with [art](http://vitiscouso.tumblr.com/post/144598557715/another-darkhawk-commission-for) by the amazing @vitiscouso

Preston and Halford lived on the twelfth floor of the block. They had decided that in addition to having the best view of the harbour it also meant that noise travelled upwards an so the parties they had garnered a reputation for throwing would not disturb those lower own as much as if they were underneath them.

Carter shoved his charges into the lift, making sure no tails, dresses or petticoats were caught in the doors and punched the button for the girls’ floor. The corridor leading to the flat was in darkness, the lights having been switched off. Several jars with tea light in them were on the floor and a couple of doors had jack o’lanterns outside. The heavy bass beat of a variety of music was coming from behind closed doors.

‘Jesus.’ he said. ‘It’s like a nightclub up here.’

‘They put all the younger ones on this floor.’ Ross said from where he and Angelina were still joined at the hand. He knew the way, having been to the girls’ flat before and lead them down and around the corner. The girls’ door was open, the music coming out was Mirror In The Bathroom and as they got to the door, four men dressed as an oil slick in black plastic sheeting and black swimming caps came out. Their faces were painted with black camo paint and they were all trying unsuccessfully to move through the door together.

‘Jesus Christ!’ the man in front said. ‘Fucking on the count of fucking three, okay?’ There was a moment of tremendous shoving and pulling and they all made it through with injury. They went past after giving them a cheery greeting and disappeared around the corner. Carter watched them go and snorted with laughter before chasing the others into the flat.

It was packed, every conceivable space filled with people all in fancy dress. Ross left the others to go stick everything in the kitchen and stripped off his jacket, hanging it up on one of the already overcrowded coat hooks before he pushed his way through the crowd gathered in the hallway and into the living room. The lights were off, and the only illumination was from a collection of more jam jars on the girls’ bookshelf and TV unit. The sofas were shoved back against the walls and the space that was cleared was packed with dancers. Ross could just see over their heads to the balcony which was crammed with smokers. He could not, however, see Jim.

Someone bumped into him and he turned to see two of the ugliest women he’d ever encountered. Then he realised who they were and smiled.

‘Fuck me.’ he said, looking Harry and Alec up and down. ‘Who the fuck are you two supposed to be?’ They looked at each and grinned.

‘He really has no clue.’ Harry said.

‘None.’ Alec replied. He gave Ross the once over. ‘You do make one hell of a cat though.’

‘Yeah, thought you were coming as Han Solo.’ Harry said, making a not so subtle adjustment of his testicles. ‘Fuck these fucking tights don’t half fucking pinch.’

‘Last minute fuck up.’ Ross said. ‘Bloody Royal Mail. What a bunch of bastards.’ He looked around. ‘Where’s Jim?’ There was another shared look.

‘The head.’ Harry said, then leaned one hand on Ross’ shoulder. ‘Hang about, are you fucking pissed?’

‘Rat arsed might be a better way to say it.’ Ross laughed. ‘Demelza’s been feeding us Jack in the car.’ Alec raised both eyebrows.

‘Well this will be interesting.’ he said to Harry, whose smile was spread across his face. ‘He’s in the bathroom, Ross. The girls are with him.’ The music changed to Unbelievable and Harry grabbed Alec around the waist and dipped him. Ross left them to it and wriggled through the other people until he got to the passage that the bathroom was off of. He had no idea what they would all be doing in the bathroom together. But as he approached, he caught the smell of something that surprised him. The bathroom door was open and the cloud of smoke coming out of it left him no doubt as to what the occupants were doing.

Ross was a little surprised. He knew that both he and Jim could be heavy drinkers when the mood took them, and they had certainly been drunk enough times in each other’s company. But he’d never actually asked Jim about anything else. He was no stranger to illegal substances, but he’d never ever figured Jim for the type.

The door was slightly open and he pushed it the rest of the way and his eyes widened as he took in the unlikely sight of Jim in the empty bath, Halford on one side and Preston on the other. They all had their legs hanging over the side and were giggling like small children. That was a sight in itself but it was only added to by the fact that Sellar was sitting on the closed toilet, his long legs stretched out in front of him, smoking what was unmistakeably marijuana from an elaborately carved meerschaum pipe. Ross stood in the door and stared at them, then grinned and leaned against the doorframe, one arm over his head. The smoke was so thick in the bathroom, that just breathing it in was starting to give him a little bit of a head rush.

Ross looked at Jim, who now had the joint balanced in his fingers as Preston took a hit off it before doing the same himself. His blond hair was mussed and his smile was hazy, and something in the uninhibited way he threw back his head and laughed at something Halford muttered in his ear made Ross’ heart skip. Jim passed the joint to her and then he saw Ross and his blue-green eyes widened as he took in what Ross was wearing. His lips parted ever so slightly and there was a physical lurch in Ross’ stomach at the undisguised heat that flashed across Jim’s face. He’d expected him to laugh or tell Ross he was cute, but the fact that Jim was currently looking at him like he was ready to climb out of the bath and pin Ross up against the wall was not something he’d thought would be on the cards.

‘Hello there, kitty cat.’ Jim said and his dimples flashed wickedly at Ross. ‘Where did you come from?’

‘Rumour has it the stork brought me.’ Ross said, raising an eyebrow at him. It was clear for him to see, even in his drunken state, that Jim was more than a little stoned. ‘Looks like you’ve been having fun without me.’

‘You were taking too fucking long.’ Sellar remarked, blowing out a huge cloud of smoke. ‘We had to keep him entertained.’

‘You, I am fucking surprised at.’ Ross said to Sellar, going over to the bath. He managed to lean down over Jim enough to get his hands either side of him without falling over. Their eyes locked as Ross smiled at him, their faces only an inch apart. ‘Hello birthday boy.’ Jim smiled back, and the air seemed to spark between them.

‘Now this is not what I was expecting you to be wearing.’ he said, running both hands up Ross’ bare arms, squeezing lightly when he got to Ross’ biceps. ‘Although I have to say I very much approve.’

‘Well, my actual costume didn’t arrive in time so you will just have to be content with this.’ Ross said. His skin burned where Jim’s fingers pressed into it. It had been five weeks since the Trafalgar Day weekend, four of which Jim had been in the Baltic while the Dragon was on patrol there. He’d only gotten back five days before and they hadn’t had the chance to see each other, although they’d spoken endlessly on the phone including that morning when Ross had called him first thing. ‘So, are you going to get out the bath so I can give you your present?’

‘Aren’t you my present?’ Jim asked, dimples flickering madly at the corners of his mouth. Ross could see his pupils were huge.

‘Jesus.’ he said, matching Jim’s smile. ‘Just how high are you?’

‘Fucking flying, Captain Poldark.’ Jim replied. ‘I really don’t think I could get out of the bath, even if you fucking paid me.’ His expression grew particularly flirtacious. ‘Why don’t you just get in with me? Unless you’re too drunk that is.’ Ross snorted with laughter at the fact that even stoned, Jim could see right through his pretence at being sober.

‘Hang on.’ he said, pushing himself up. ‘I’ll go get you your present first.’ He shoved himself off the bath and stumbled out of the room to go get Jim’s lightsabre which had last been seen in the hands of Carter.

He found him in the kitchen with Demelza and Collette. Collette was perched on the tiny kitchen, her skirt tucked up under her thighs and showing off a superlative pair of legs. She was rather expertly rolling another joint and smiled when she saw Ross.

‘Jesus Christ.’ she said, looking him up and down. ‘Jim must have come in his pants when he saw you dressed like that.’ Ross laughed and went into the waiting arms. He’d discovered that Collette was a hugger and took every opportunity for one.

‘I take it you’re responsible for his current state.’ he said and she giggled.

‘Guilty as charged.’ she replied. ‘Although I can see that you lot all got a head start.’

‘It was a long drive.’ Ross protested. ‘And she pours drinks like a fucking sailor.’ He waved at Demelza who was currently being snogged against the kitchen counter by Carter. ‘Oi. When you two come up for air, where did you put the thing?’

‘Sorry, what?’ Carter said. ‘I would think you know where to put the thing considering how much putting you and Jim do.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross retorted, feeling his face heat up. It still felt a little awkward having Demelza be privy to what he and Jim got up to and he was in no doubt that Carter had furnished her with all sorts of details, if her knowing smile was anything to go by.

‘It’s in the spare room on the bed you two will no doubt be defiling later.’ she said and Ross glared at her.

‘I’m not so sure I like this arrangement.’ he said, and they grinned at each other and then at him, their faces a picture of unrepentance.

‘It’s your fault for introducing us, mate.’ Carter said and Ross shook his head.

‘Oh no.’ he said. ‘That was Jim. I had nothing to do with this monstrosity.’

‘You need to calm down, Ross.’ Collette said around the joint clenched in her teeth. She lit it and inhaled deeply then held it out to him. ‘Time to catch up. You’re a very tense drunk.’ Ross sighed but took it. He inhaled once and then wished he hadn’t.

‘Motherfucker.’ he said. ‘That is fucking strong.’

‘Grow it myself.’ Collette said proudly. ‘All organic. Do a couple more and then you’ll be set for the evening.’

‘Or flat on my fucking face.’ Ross said but he did as instructed and took a couple more hits then handed it back. He left them to it and walked back into the living room. He briefly spotted Holmewood’s ears in the mass of dancers and headed down the passage to the spare room. Halford and Preston came staggering out of the bathroom as he passed. They briefly spun him around between them and then headed off into the living room. Ross frowned as he heard the sound of straining and went back into the bathroom to see Sellar attempting to haul Jim out of the bathtub.

‘He’s a dead weight.’ Sellar laughed, his deep voice echoing around the bathroom. ‘You’re a disgrace to the service, lad.’ Jim snickered.

‘I don’t think the Navy’s approval rating extends to recreational drugs, sir.’ he retorted and slumped back in the bath when Sellar let him go.

‘See if you can get him out.’ he said to Ross. ‘I go to find the fair Emma.’

‘In the kitchen.’ Ross said, going to the bathtub and looking down at Jim, who now had his hands behind his head and was showing every sign of being extremely comfortable. ‘Need a hand?’

‘No, thank you.’ Jim replied, smiling happily. ‘I think I’m fine here.’

‘If you don’t get out though, then you don’t get your present.’ Ross said. ‘Or a birthday kiss.’ That seemed to get Jim’s attention and he sat up enough for Ross to lean in and get him under the arms. He wrestled Jim to his feet and they ended up face to face with Jim’s arms glued around his neck.

‘So.’ he said and Ross raised his eyebrows at the incredibly suggestive tone in Jim’s voice. ‘There was a present mentioned?’

‘Not that kind of present.’ he replied, although his body was starting to take an interest in the fact that Jim was pressed up against him and it had been five weeks since that had been the case. Jim pouted and it took every bit of self-control Ross had not to pick him up and cart him off to the spare bedroom and discuss in more detail the kind of present Jim seemed to be interested in. He started to try and wrestle himself out of Jim’s arms before he embarrassed himself, and there was no way he’d be able to hide the fact he had a hard-on in jeans this tight, but Jim was having none of it. Instead he managed a leap out the bath of magnificent proportions and Ross was forced to catch him under the arse and hold him up. Jim wrapped both legs around his hips, locking his ankles at Ross’ back.

‘You’re awfully cute in your kitty costume. I’m starting to think that we should blow this party.’ he said, and leaned in to brush his lips lightly over Ross’. ‘Maybe take this to the spare room and stay there.’ He wriggled in Ross’ arms and it set off all sorts of physical reactions. Ross felt like his knees were going to give out if they stayed like that any longer.

‘No.’ he said as firmly as he could in his condition. His head was starting to spin and he knew that the weed was kicking in. Carefully, he turned and started walking out the bathroom, Jim still clinging to him like a koala. They got as far as the spare room door and Ross shouldered it open before going inside the darkened room. He bumped into the edge of the bed and tried to let Jim down, but Jim simply threw his weight back and they ended up on the bed together. Ross tried to right himself, but the weed had definitely kicked in and he could only lie on top of Jim, breathless giggles escaping him as they wrestled to disentangle themselves from each other. Jim was on his back underneath him, and he reached up and ran his fingers over Ross’ kitty ears, shifting so their cocks were in direct contact.

‘You look so fucking hot.’ he breathed and his low voice made Ross’ blood rush in his ears. ‘I really think we should just stay here. You can show me how to make you purr.’ He thrust up and Ross knew that he was fighting a losing battle as far as hard-ons were concerned. He gave up and leaned down, the first soft kiss rapidly descending into an open mouthed frenzy. Jim tightened his legs around him and Ross couldn’t help moaning into his open mouth. He thrust back down in reply, the friction against Jim’s hard cock making him dizzy with want. Jim pulled back from him, head going back and his breathing coming in soft pants as he reached down and grabbed Ross’ backside in both hands and pulled him down against him.

‘Fuck, yeah.’ he murmured in Ross’ ear. ‘I want you so fucking much.’ Their mouths collided again and Ross was lost in the soft tug of Jim sucking on his lower lip. He moved harder and Jim pushed up to meet him and it was all going swimmingly when a tiny voice at the back of Ross’ head shouted something at him, making him lift off Jim.

‘Shit.’ he said. ‘Present.’ He shoved himself off Jim, ignoring his vociferous protests and leaned across the bed. The present was lying at the top of the bed and Ross grabbed it and rolled back over to Jim. He placed the box in Jim’s hands and then kissed the tip of his nose. ‘Happy Birthday, babe.’ Jim looked in confusion at the long narrow box.

‘What the fuck is it?’ he asked and Ross chuckled.

‘It’s customary to open it.’ he said, moving to prop himself up on one elbow. Jim gave him an amused look and then struggled into a sitting position. He was too far gone to worry about niceties and ripped the paper off then started picking at the tape on the one end. Ross watched, almost squirming in anticipation. Jim finally got the end of the box open and upended it and a plastic wrapped object came sliding out. It took him a few moments to realise what it was, but that single moment was worth all the waiting and anticipation. Ross watched as the expression of astonished delight took over Jim’s face. He looked at Ross wide-eyed and smiling so much his dimples were shadows on his face.

‘Holy fuck.’ He breathed. ‘You didn’t.’

‘Clearly, I did.’ Ross said, feeling unbelievably smug at the wonderful reaction his present had got. He gave Jim’s booted foot a nudge with his own. ‘Go on. Open it properly.’ He kept watching as Jim worked the lightsabre out of its protective plastic and looked at it like a child whose Christmases had all come at once.

‘It’s so fucking beautiful.’ he said and the wonder in his voice made Ross smile like a lunatic.

‘Turn it on.’ He said and Jim did, the unmistakable sound making him laugh.

‘That’s just fucking perfect.’ he exclaimed and moved it so the green light from the blade seemed to almost move of its own accord. ‘It even hums like a real one.’ Ross snorted.

‘You know they don’t actually exist right?’ he said and Jim shushed him.

‘Blasphemy.’ he replied. ‘God, I love it so fucking much.’ He waved it experimentally, feeling the weight of it in his hand. ‘It’s so fucking cool. I love it.’

‘You said that already.’ Ross replied and Jim leaned over, almost falling onto the bed. Ross managed to steady him and Jim kissed him. It was a gentle kiss and it left Ross breathless. When they parted, Jim smiled at him, the happiness clear on his face.

‘You are the best boyfriend ever.’ he said and Ross ducked his head. It still made the butterflies take flight in his stomach when Jim called him that and he couldn’t hide his pleasure at the words.

‘Rose helped.’ he said and Jim laughed.

‘Maybe she did.’ he said. ‘But you are the first person to buy me one.’ He reached for Ross’ chin, taking it in his hand and tilting Ross’ face up to look at him. ‘I love it. And I love you.’ He kissed Ross again, letting his tongue gently trace Ross’ bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. Ross acquiesced, his breath catching as he responded. Jim’s kisses undid him every time and when Jim put his arm around him, lightsabre still in hand, and pulled Ross back on top of him, Ross went easily. He shifted so they were back in their original positions with him between Jim’s spread legs and started moving against him again. Jim thrust back up against him and the kisses grew in intent, until it was a mess of saliva and stubble burn.  
Of course that was when the lights went on. They broke apart, blinking furiously as their eyes tried to get used to the light. It was Preston, standing and grinning triumphantly in the doorway.

‘There you are.’ she said. ‘I should have known you two would be in here.’

‘Did you find them?’ It was Harry’s voice.

‘Yes.’ she replied. ‘They’re in here, dry humping all over everyone’s coats.’

‘Shut up, Billie.’ Jim said as he and Ross disentangled him. ‘Look what I got.’ He got up off the bed, sporting a semi and hair that was now mussed beyond repair and brandished the lightsabre rather expertly. She shook her head at him.

‘Great.’ she said to Ross. ‘Now he’s got an actual one to play with.’ She was bumped aside as Harry got to the door. His cloche hat had slipped rakishly over one eye and he grinned when he saw the lightsabre in Jim’s hand.

‘Now that is seriously cool.’ he said. ‘Can I?’ Jim held it out to him and Harry took it, twirling it effortlessly. ‘It’s got decent weight.’

‘I know.’ Jim said and his voice was smug. Ross couldn’t help smiling. ‘Now all you need to do is con Alec into getting you one and we can have a proper duel.’ He took it back and switched it off then re-wrapped it in the protective plastic and put it back in the box before stowing it under the bed for safekeeping. He turned back to Ross and held out his hand. Ross took it and allowed Jim to haul him up. As he did so, Jim clocked the long fluffy tail and grabbed it. Ross laughed and tried to knock it out of his hand, but Jim caught him by the belt loops and hauled him in, hands on Ross’ backside.

‘Fluffy ears and a fluffy tail?’ he asked.

‘Cause he’s a kitten.’ This was Holmewood, also leaning in the door, his ears now decidedly crooked.

‘I am not a fucking kitten.’ hissed Ross, sounding for all the world like one.

‘Of course not.’ Jim said. ‘You’re a big bad kitty aren’t you?’ His eyes were sparkling, in spite of his current state of alternate perception. Ross looked at him and nodded.

‘Of course I am.’ he replied, giving Jim a smile that was full of wicked promises.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Holmewood muttered and stomped off, his huge rabbit feet making loud flapping noises as he headed back to the living room.

**********

Four hours later and the party was starting to slow down. It was just after two and no longer officially Jim’s birthday but that hadn’t slowed things down in the slightest for the diehards that were still there. The whole flat was like a sauna, the heat from the accumulated dancers steaming up the windows. Costumes and pieces of costumes had been discarded and most of the party attendees were looking like refugees from a very strange parallel universe. Harry and Alec had discarded most of theirs and were now in shorts and t-shirts. Carter had stripped off his shirt and Demelza, who seemed to have wisely thought ahead, had traded her dress in for a denim mini and a strappy top. Preston and Halford were still in costume, although their wigs had gone over the balcony earlier and were now lying like dead animals in the parking lot below.

Ross had sobered up considerably, a combination of dancing and easing off on the alcohol and substituting it for water. He was bouncing around with Angelina, who had gotten rid of the petticoat and tucked her skirt into a pair of black denim hotpants that she was now wearing underneath. Holmewood had passed out on the sofa, giant feet up on one arm. He looked out towards the balcony where Jim was standing talking with Sellar and Collette. He’d taken off the black tunic, shirt and single leather glove which had completed his costume and was now wearing a bright red Flash t-shirt, although he still had on his black trousers and knee high black leather boots. Ross gave him a surreptitious once-over and decided it was a look he really appreciated. Then he went back to dancing with Angelina, happily throwing himself into it. One song turned into five which turned into ten and when Ross looked up again, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, he saw that Jim was watching him through the window. He said something to Sellar and Collette and came inside. He walked over to Ross and Angelina and took Ross by the wrist before pulling him in. Ross was a little self-conscious but he let Jim wind one arm around his waist and lean up to whisper in his ear.

‘That first night.’ Jim said and Ross frowned.

‘What about it?’ he asked and Jim smiled, although this one was slow and it triggered that delicious lurch in Ross’ stomach again.

‘You, dancing like you’re dancing now.’ Jim said. ‘That was what got me. I thought you were the most amazing thing I’d ever seen. God knows you were the hottest guy in the place.’ Ross grinned and raised his eyebrows.

‘Really?’ he asked and Jim nodded. They were moving together now, a not-quite shuffle of feet that was almost dancing together but not.

‘Really.' he replied. ‘I wanted you from the minute I saw you.’ He reached up, thumb running along Ross’ jaw. ‘I still want you.’ Ross leaned into the touch.

‘There’s still people here.’ he said.

‘So?’ Jim said. ‘I’ve waited long enough.’ Then he stepped back and took Ross by the hand, leading him along behind him. Ross followed him from the room and the short walk down the passage to the spare bedroom.


	4. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they have moved it to the bedroom...

They got to the room and Jim steered Ross inside then followed him and shut the door behind him. Ross turned as Jim locked it, the key making a click that was almost lost in the still thumping music from the living room. The lights were off, but the curtains were open and the street lamps gave off enough illumination for Ross to see Jim clearly. They stood and looked at each other, then Jim reached back and pulled off his t-shirt, the dim light making Jim’s skin a map of grey and black. He got to Ross and placed both hands to Ross’ chest and shoved him gently back onto the bed.

Ross bounced once, then made short work of the bed, reaching back and shoving the remaining coats onto the floor. He looked back to where Jim was standing at the end and held out both hands, gesturing for Jim to come to him. Jim put one knee on the bed and Ross caught him as he fell forward onto the bed, legs tangling and low laughter filling the room as they started to extricate each other from their clothes.

Jim’s boots were first, Ross toppling him onto his back and getting each one on the instep and under the heel to haul them off. They were riding boots and he was well-versed in getting his own off and chucked each one over his shoulder as he removed them. Jim lay back on the bed, laughing as Ross manhandled him, then watching as Ross dispensed with his own boots, taking off his socks and launching them through the air before doing the same to Jim’s. With them now both barefoot, Ross crawled over Jim until he was braced over him on hands and knees, letting Jim take the hem of his vest and pull it up so he could slide both hands along the small of Ross’ back, the slide of skin on skin smooth and warm.

Ross lowered himself onto his elbows, fitting his body in line with Jim’s. The hardness at Jim’s groin made him catch his breath and Jim shifted to accommodate him, feet hooking at the backs of Ross’ calves. They kissed, a slow drag of tongues, and their breathing becoming laboured as they panted through their noses, refusing to pull away from each other. Ross moved one hand up so it was cradling Jim’s head, and lifted so Jim could undo his belt and jeans, the extra give allowing Jim to slide his hands down into the back of Ross’ jeans. His fingers dug in gently, pulling Ross against him, and they both gasped, their bodies moving to chase the friction between them.

Ross moved away from Jim’s open mouth, kissing along the sharp line of his jaw until he got to the junction between jaw and ear, licking the skin softly and feeling Jim’s whole body shiver. He kept the pace steady, licking lines of wetness from the crook of Jim’s neck up to his ear, punctuating them with soft kisses and gentle bites. Jim was moaning softly in his ear, his voice low and urgent.

‘Please…’ he murmured. ‘Please, baby…’ Ross smiled against Jim’s neck.

‘What?’ he asked and nipped at Jim’s clavicle. ‘What do you want?’

‘You.’ Jim breathed. ‘I want you.’ He arched up into Ross’ mouth at his neck and whimpered, a small broken sound when Ross thrust down hard into him. ‘God, I want you so much…’

‘You have me.’ he murmured back. ‘I am all yours.’ He shifted to the other side of Jim’s neck, giving it the same treatment of soft kisses and Jim slid his hands along Ross’ flanks before reaching up and resting his hands at the sides of Ross’ neck. Ross moved back from him, pushing onto his knees and pulling his vest off. He started to take the ears off, when Jim’s hand stilled him. Ross gave Jim a quizzical look and got a suggestive smile in response.

‘Leave them on.’ Jim said. His hands were pushing at Ross’ jeans now, and Ross braced himself on his hands and lifted up enough for Jim to shove them down far enough to reach into his briefs and pull his cock out, gasping as Jim’s hand took him firmly and started moving.

‘Fuck…’ he breathed and thrust into Jim’s hand. Jim watched him, his eyes fixed on Ross’ face.

‘Take them off.’ he said and Ross fell to the side, shoving at his jeans frantically until he could kick them and his briefs to the floor. Jim watched him and then moved to lie alongside him. He spat once into his hand and took hold of him again, the saliva in his hand making the movements smoother. Ross lay back and luxuriated in the sure touch of Jim’s hand, one hand on Jim’s strong forearm and the other behind his head. He closed his eyes, and focused on the music coming through the closed door, the heat of Jim’s skin so close to him and the sure strokes of Jim’s hand. He was able to sense so much more in the dark like this, the deep salty smell of Jim’s skin as he got more and more aroused, the minute hitches and inflections in Jim’s steady breathing. Then Jim’s hand was gone and Ross opened his eyes to see Jim shoving off the rest of his clothes and chucking them to join his own on the floor.

Jim moved to kneel over him like he had been earlier and Ross reached for him, hands splayed across Jim’s lower back as he pulled him down. Their mouths met again, the kiss deep and wet and exhilarating. They were both thrusting against each other now, cocks sliding alongside one another until Jim went back on his knees, kissing along the line of Ross’ shoulder, tongue dragging along his clavicle and down, down until Jim got to his nipple. The pace changed, slow flat licks that caught the skin and dragged just enough for Ross to bite his lip and stifle the moans that it elicited. Jim kept going, flicking with his tongue and then moving to the other one. Ross buried his fingers in Jim’s thick hair and just let him go.

Jim started kissing down his chest, tongue trailing along the swirls of dark hair and dipping into his navel before tracking down the line of hair that led to his cock. Ross rested his head on one elbow and watched him. Jim looked up as he got to Ross’ cock, grasping the base firmly and then running his tongue over the head, lapping at it gently. It was a sight that never failed to captivate Ross and he watched spellbound as Jim took him in his mouth, blond head starting to move slowly at first, then picking up pace as Ross moaned. It was warm and wet and the movement of Jim’s tongue against him made Ross want to melt into the bed. He reached down, free hand resting lightly on Jim’s head and let him go.

It took Ross up and up, until he was flying through it, every movement of Jim’s tongue setting off tiny flashes of white light behind his eyes. He knew he’d have to stop him soon and shifted. Jim made a questioning noise and pulled off. Ross reached for him, pulling him back up to kiss him, the taste of himself strong on Jim’s mouth.

‘Fuck me.’ he breathed between kisses. ‘I want you inside me.’ He felt Jim smile against his mouth and then the soft kisses were back as Jim made his way back down. This time though he didn’t stop at Ross’ cock. Instead Jim moved Ross’ legs over his shoulders and sank down into the bed and Ross felt the first butterfly touch of Jim’s tongue against him and reached up to grab the duvet in both hands as the intensity flowed over him. Jim was impossibly gentle, every lick and push of his tongue inside Ross bringing a flash of heat through his chest. Ross let himself go, starting to moan shamelessly at how good it was and Jim’s fingers tightened on his thighs. Ross knew there would be bruises there the next day and arched up as Jim lifted his head to lick along the length of his cock. 

Then he was gone and it took Ross a moment to realise he was crouched at the side of the bed, digging through his bag until he stood up again and chucked an object on the bed, which Ross knew could only be a bottle of lube. Then he was back, mouth working against Ross until he could feel the trails of saliva running down his skin and onto the bed and he was squirming in anticipation. But just as he was sure that Jim was going to start opening him up, Jim tapped his hip.

‘Turn over.’ he breathed. Ross did as he asked and the Jim’s tongue was back, the better access from this position meaning that he could get it deeper inside. Ross gasped and thrust down into the bed, moving one knee up and crying out into the pillow as Jim bit him gently on the backside before upping the pace, slow licks now almost frenzied. He pushed back into Jim’s mouth and Jim dug his fingers into the soft skin of Ross’ hips, holding him steady. His own moans were getting louder and Ross grabbed the pillow in front of him, biting down on it as he felt a surge of uncontrollable need.

‘Fuck.’ Jim said, coming up for air and substituting the tips of his fingers for his tongue. He dipped one finger tip in and Ross threw his head back, a broken sound punched out of him. He heard the snick of the lube cap and the fingers disappeared for a moment. Then they were back, slick and cold and sliding in so easily. Ross arched his back and Jim leaned down, little biting kisses drifting along the small of Ross’ back. ‘Is that good, baby?’ He twisted his fingers slightly and the first brush against Ross’ prostate made him want to lift right off the bed.

‘Yes.’ he moaned into the pillow. ‘Fuck, yes…’ He heard Jim’s low laugh and then the fingers were gone again. When they returned they brought more lube with them and Jim rubbed it into his skin, thumb pressing into his perineum gently and Ross had to clench his teeth to keep himself in check.

‘You okay?’ Jim asked and Ross realised that he’d gone rigid. He took a deep breath and relaxed.  
‘I’m fine.’ he answered. ‘I’ve just got a bit of a hair-trigger tonight.’ He looked over his shoulder at Jim. ‘You’re too fucking good at that.’ He could hear how rough his own voice sounded. ‘Keep going, but slow.’ Jim smiled at him.

‘I can do that.’ he replied, then started stroking over Ross’ entrance with his thumb, the touch delicate, and dropped light kisses on his skin. Ross let his head fall back down and then shuddered as the first finger went back in again. This time Jim stayed well away from his prostate, and it was so slow that the heat inside Ross abated enough to feel every little touch. He felt like his entire body was on fire. He started pushing back into Jim’s hand, making his own movements equally languid. There was a puff of air on his skin when Jim exhaled.

‘That’s it, kitty cat.’ he said. ‘Slow and easy.’ Ross smiled into the pillow, hearing the not quite laugh in Jim’s voice. He raised his head slightly.

‘You can fuck off, Hawkins.’ he said. ‘You told me to leave the ears on.’

‘Because they’re so fucking cute.’ Jim replied. He pulled out and then pressed in again with two fingers. ‘So how long before I get you to purr for me?’ 

‘Keep doing this and I’ll purr all fucking night.’ Ross said, as one particularly well-aimed stroke made him shiver. He attempted a feeble sounding purr into the pillow and laughed when it came out strangled. ‘Fuck, I can’t even do that right now.’ He pulled himself up onto his elbows. ‘That shit of Collette’s is fucking ridiculous.’ Jim laughed again and Ross hissed as there was the sudden feeling of cold lube around Jim’s fingers. He glared at him over his shoulder. ‘Jesus, don’t you think you should warn me?’

‘It’ll warm up, stop being such a baby.’ Jim replied, working it in.

‘Yeah, well you can explain why there’s lube all over the duvet to the girls tomorrow.’ Ross said and then moaned very loudly as the third finger went in.

‘And that’s why.’ Jim said. ‘I want you all wet for me.’ His hand moved faster and Ross started to pant.

‘Oh fuck.’ he moaned and then cried out as Jim’s fingertips hit him spot on. ‘Fuck!’

‘Sorry, what?’ Jim asked, and Ross wanted to hit him for sounding so smug. ‘You want me to stop?’

‘Fuck, I will fucking kill you if you do.’ he bit back, frustration and overwhelming pleasure making him snarky. ‘Christ, that’s so good…’ Ross couldn’t help himself now, thrusting aimlessly down into the bed and pushing back onto Jim’s fingers by turn. He let go, his cries getting louder and more strident. Jim bit him hard on the backside, but Ross didn’t care. He could feel the pressure building inside him and waved one hand back at Jim. ‘Fuck! Stop dicking around down there and fuck me.’ He parted his legs invitingly. ‘Come on Hawkins, stick your cock in me.’ There was an audible intake of breath.

‘Jesus Christ, what the fuck has got into you.’ Jim said, but he pulled his fingers out and Ross could feel him getting onto his knees behind him. ‘You’re being a very demanding kitten tonight.’

‘NOT A FUCKING KITTEN!’ Ross all but shouted and then made a very kitten like noise as Jim moved in and he felt his cock sliding up against him. ‘Oh, you fucking tease.’ He got his hands underneath him and pushed up so he was on all fours.

‘Fuck, yeah.’ Jim growled behind him. ‘Now this is very promising. But then kitties like being fucked on their knees, don’t they?’ He got hold of Ross’ hips and pulled him down and back so Ross’ knees splayed out and he ended up on Jim’s lap.

‘Fuck you.’ Ross gasped as Jim’s cock slid underneath his. ‘Just fuck me, already.’

‘Hang on.’ Jim said and then Ross felt a steady flow of lube, hitting him and sliding down, chased by Jim’s fingers. It was too much and his skin was slick with it, but just as he turned to complain, Jim pulled Ross to him and the head of his cock went in.

‘Oh God.’ Ross blurted out. He tried to push back, but Jim held him in place.

‘What does my kitty cat want?’ he asked and Ross was torn between wanting to beg and wanting to commit homicide.

‘I am going to fucking kill you…’ he started and then Jim thrust in once, his cock sliding home easily. Ross ended up sitting on him, thighs straddling Jim’s. Jim got one arm around Ross’ chest and pulled him back onto him.

‘Say it.’ he breathed in Ross’ ear. ‘Or I don’t fucking move.’

‘Bastard.’ Ross hissed and Jim nosed at him, his laugh blowing hot air over Ross’ ear.

‘You’re such a big bad kitty aren’t you?’ he said and Ross couldn’t decide if it was the dumbest thing Jim had ever said to him or the hottest. ‘Are you MY big bad kitty?’ He gave a gentle thrust of his hips and the position they were in meant that his cock slid over Ross’ prostate just so. He whimpered and then gave in.

‘Yes.’ he breathed, trying to think straight but completely unable to. ‘I’m your kitty.’

‘And what does my kitty want?’ Jim asked. His other hand went to Ross’ cock, stroking lightly. Ross arched up into Jim’s hand and then pushed back onto his cock. It was mind blowing.

‘Fuck me.’ he moaned. ‘Fuck me hard.’

‘Are you going to purr for me?’ Jim nipped at his ear and Ross made another embarrassing cat noise.

‘Anything.’ he moaned. ‘Anything you fucking want.’

‘I want you to fucking scream.’ Jim murmured. ‘I want everyone out there to know that I have you on your hands and knees begging me to fuck you like an animal.’ His words seemed to bypass Ross’ brain completely and went straight to his cock. ‘I want everyone to hear how you like it hard and deep. How much you love it when I come inside you.’ His hand picked up speed and Ross could feel himself starting to fall.

‘Oh God, Jim…’ he moaned. ‘Please…’ He didn’t get any further because Jim shoved him forward so Ross was back on his hands and knees and then started to drive into him. It was relentless and Ross started crying out, not even bothering to restrain himself.

‘Fuck…fuck…’ He dropped his head, the waves of sensation taking him over and carrying him off. ‘Please, babe…’

‘That’s it.’ Jim’s voice was harsh. ‘Take it for me.’ He was pounding into Ross now, each snap of his hips driving him deep inside until Ross was pretty sure he was about to pass out from the pleasure. ‘I want to hear you.’

‘Oh God… oh fuck…fuck…’ Ross knew he was shouting but he was so far beyond caring. He dug his fingers into the duvet, spreading his legs a little wider to counterbalance Jim’s violent thrusts, and held on as best he could. ‘FUCK!’

Jim kept the pace brutal and the tiny part of Ross’ brain still capable of cognitive function marvelled at the fact that his boyfriend was not only performing magnificently, but showing a remarkable amount of endurance as well. It was so good, the thickness of Jim’s cock stretching him and burning in the best possible way. Ross reached back with one hand and grabbed Jim’s thigh, feeling the muscles flex under his hand. That brought a change of position and Ross nearly screamed as Jim’s cock hit him straight on. Three more thrusts and it came, white and heat and blinding pleasure that made him howl and arch back. Jim caught him around the chest again and pulled him back up, the intense tremors of Ross’ body taking him over the edge with him. He thrust up as deep as he could and Ross felt the spasms of his body as Jim came, shouting his orgasm into Ross’ shoulder.

They stayed like that, the aftershocks shaking both of them. Jim kept his grip just the right side of tight and Ross swore he could feel both their heart beats, fast and stuttering. Their chests heaved as they fought to breathe and Ross could feel the sweat that slicked his back and Jim’s chest. He reached back with his other hand, resting it at the back of Jim’s neck and the skin there was wet under his palm.

‘Oh, baby.’ Jim breathed in his ear. ‘Now that’s what I call a fucking birthday present.’ Ross laughed and let his head fall forward to kiss and nuzzle Jim’s arm. Then he heard something. Startled he lifted his head and heard Jim start snickering into his shoulder.

From outside the room was the distant sound of applause.

‘Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.’ Ross muttered as he realised that everyone in the living room had obviously stopped dancing and listened to them have quite possibly the most raucous sex he and Jim had ever had (which was certainly saying something). ‘How the fuck am I supposed to look anyone out there in the face again?’

‘Guess we’ll have to stay in here now.’ Jim replied, sounding not in the least bit unhappy about that notion. He kissed Ross’ ear and eased out of him. ‘Twenty minutes and then round two?’ Ross collapsed face first on the bed as Jim let him go.

‘Sure. Why the fuck not? My reputation is already ruined.’ he muttered into the duvet, then winced as Jim smacked him on the backside.

‘That’s my good kitty.’ he said and got off the bed before Ross could hit him.

*********

In the living room, the music went back up and Sellar and Collette raised their eyebrows at Preston who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

‘What did I tell you?’ she said with a smug note in her voice.

‘I give it a year or two, maybe three at the most.’ Collette declared.

‘Until what?’ Carter asked. He was in the armchair with Demelza in his lap. ‘Until they physically disable each other? Until we are all so traumatised that we lose our collective sanity?’

‘Oh no.’ Collette said with a broad smile. ‘Until they get married.’


	5. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening ends in the best possible way.

It was the deep sound of bass notes that woke Ross up. He stretched and shifted and looked at the back of Jim’s head next to him. Jim was out, his breathing deep and regular. Ross tried an experimental poke and got nothing. He flopped onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. The music from the living room was low, but loud enough for the bass to be coming through the floor and walls.

Ross raised his head slightly and debated getting out of bed. He was desperately thirsty, a result of way too much Jack. He knew that if he didn’t get anything to drink he would have a killer hangover in the morning. Jim hadn’t been drinking like he normally did, far too stoned to really commit to getting seriously drunk.

Finally his need for water won over and Ross sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and scratched around on the floor until he found his vest and briefs and pulled them on. He was comfortable with Halford and Preston but not to the extent that he would be happy to wander around naked. Not only that, but Harry and Alec were also staying over and were probably installed on the sleeper couch in the living room. The only reason he and Jim had gotten the bedroom was because Jim had pulled birthday privileges.

Ross went to the door and unlocked it as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Jim. He eased the door open and stepped out into the corridor and padded through into the living room. The music was coming from the stereo system and he recognised it easily enough, mostly because Jim was as obsessed with Lorde as Preston was. He didn’t really spare the figures on the sofa bed a glance as he went into the hallway and then into the kitchen. Ross left the light off, going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. He cracked the lid and drank half without stopping. He came up for air and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ross hadn’t heard anything and when the light went on he was momentarily startled. He blinked against the sudden brightness and then saw it was Alec. He came into the kitchen, still dressed in his t-shirt and shorts and blinking blearily.

‘Hey.’ he said and Ross nodded in greeting, drinking so he didn’t have to talk. He was still working on this thing with Alec and Jim. Jim had pointed out the ridiculous nature of Ross’ jealousy but it hadn’t abated in the slightest for Ross. Jim’s confessional about his early relationships still hadn’t erased the knowledge that he and Alec had shared something profound and Ross knew his own issues with ownership and boundaries were what was prompting most of his insecurity, but he truly couldn’t bear the proprietary nature of Alec’s expression when he looked at Jim or talked to Jim. ‘I’m amazed that you are able to walk after what you two have been up to all night.’

‘Yeah, well.’ he said back, not quite hiding the glee he felt at the thought that Alec had been one of the people listening to their little performance. ‘Good thing we’re both in shape.’

‘Yeah. How’s that going by the way?’ Alec asked. ‘Harry said you’re pretty much back to where you were before.’

‘Mostly.’ Ross said. He leaned back against the counter and fixed Alec with a steady look. ‘I’ve passed my preliminary fitness tests so that’s a good sign.’

‘That’s good.’ Alec said, but there was a tiny bite to his words that got Ross’ back up immediately. ‘It certainly seems like Jim appreciates it. You being back to full health, I mean.’ He sipped his water and gave Ross a speculative look. ‘He’s invested in lot in you. He took a really big chance coming back like he did. The Navy isn’t always so accommodating and Jim taking so much leave probably isn’t going to go unnoticed. But, then again he’s damn good at his job so…’ He trailed off and Ross frowned.

‘I know.’ he said, and he knew he sounded defensive. ‘I never asked him to come back.’ He fought to keep himself calm, even though he was bridling at the censorious tone in Alec’s voice.

‘Yeah, Harry said.’ Alec replied, his voice neutral. ‘It’s just that I don’t know if you know what exactly it meant that he did. That’s all I was saying.’ He walked over to the fridge and Ross watched as he took out another two bottles of water. He offered one to Ross. Ross held up the one he had and Alec smiled.

‘For Jim.’ he said. ‘He gets really thirsty when he’s stoned. Well, at least he does after.’ Ross wasn’t sure why, but the certainty in Alec’s voice and the fact that he’d never actually seen Jim stoned before where Alec clearly had, set off another wave of jealousy. Alec seemed to pick up on this and his silvery grey eyes narrowed ever so slightly. ‘Just saying. He can be a bitch when he’s dehydrated and no-one wants to wake up to that.’ He held out the water to Ross. ‘Trust me on this. I learned the hard way.’ Ross glared at the proffered water bottle and then took it grudgingly.

‘Thanks.’ he said and abruptly walked out the kitchen.

***********

When Ross got back to the bedroom he saw that Jim hadn’t moved at all. He slipped inside and was about to close the door when something occurred to him.

He left it not only unlocked but also ajar, just enough that anyone in the room beyond would be able to hear everything that he was about to do. Alec’s words had stung, even after all this time. Jim taking so much leave and coming back to look after him was something that Ross still felt guilty about. But it wasn’t only that. It was how much he felt like Alec was constantly judging him, like he wasn’t good enough for Jim. And while he and Harry had become good friends and Ross trusted Harry and his motives, he couldn’t say the same for Alec. Even that little gesture in the kitchen had rankled, telling him that Alec knew Jim’s needs so much better than he ever would.

Well, there was one thing Ross knew he could be better at. Especially after what Preston had told him the night after the Gun Run.

He got to the bed and looked down at the prone form. Jim was on his stomach and had one arm hanging over the edge. His face was turned towards the window and Ross could see every feature of his face, beautiful in repose.

Ross put the water down on the bedside table and stripped off his clothes. The room was warm from the central heating and he pulled the duvet back from Jim’s body then got onto the bed and draped himself over him, Jim’s warm skin heating his own. He ran one hand down Jim’s side and then across his backside. Jim shifted in his sleep and Ross couldn’t resist resting his mouth against Jim’s shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste the salty residue of his sweat. He dragged it long the line of Jim’s shoulder and then progressed lower. He licked up the length of Jim’s spine and there was a soft sigh from above, and then slowly one hand came back and felt for him.

‘What are you doing?’ Jim’s voice was low and sleep rough.

‘Nothing.’ Ross breathed into his back. ‘Go back to sleep, babe.’ Jim made a chuffing noise which was as close to a laugh as he could get.

‘Liar.’ he murmured and shifted. ‘God, I’m thirsty.’ Those words set off a flicker of irritation and Ross felt the sudden need to really show off. He knew it was asking for trouble but he really didn’t care. He got onto his hands and knees and reached for the water bottle.

‘Here.’ he said. ‘Turn over.’ He waited until Jim had turned onto his back and handed him the water. Jim took it and moved so he could sit up. He cracked the top and drank and Ross watched him, an idea forming in his mind. He waited until Jim finished drinking and offered him the water. Ross took it and drank, then handed the water back. He didn’t swallow though, keeping the chilled water in his mouth. Then, while Jim was distracted by drinking the rest of the water, he straddled his thighs and shuffled down until he could lean over and take Jim’s cock in his mouth, the cold water swirling around his mouth. Jim gasped audibly and Ross felt almost unbearably as smug as Jim’s cock got hard almost within seconds. He set up a steady rhythm until the water got warm, then pulled off and swallowed. Underneath him, Jim was watching him with glazed eyes, halfway between sleep and awake.

‘Fuck Ross.’ he breathed. ‘What the fuck?’

‘Does it feel good?’ Ross growled, lowering his head and licking along Jim’s hipbone.

‘You know it does.’ Jim breathed and he reached for Ross. ‘Come here.’ Ross moved back up on his hands until he was over him and Jim half-sat up to kiss him, his mouth also cold from the water. Their tongues slid against each other and Ross gasped as Jim nipped his lower lip. Then he fell back down and dragged Ross with him. His mouth opened willingly under Ross’ and he moaned loudly and thrust up against Ross. Ross smiled against Jim’s mouth and then pulled back, thrusting down in turn.

‘I want you.’ he said, keeping his voice low. ‘Can I fuck you?’

‘Yes.’ Jim’s voice was breathy and soft. Ross smiled as he started to put his plan into action.

‘I can’t hear you.’ he said and lowered his head, tongue dragging and then resting over Jim’s pulse point. ‘As me for it.’ Jim chuckled.

‘Is this payback?’ he asked, dropping soft open mouthed kisses along Ross’ shoulder and then biting gently at his clavicle. ‘I broke you so now you want me to beg for it.’ He licked at the mark he left. ‘You know I won’t.’

‘Then you won’t get anything.’ Ross replied and moved his hand down to take Jim’s cock. He squeezed lightly and Jim bit his lip to stifle his moan. ‘You can at least tell me what you want.’ He looked down into Jim’s eyes, and Jim gave him a dimpled grin.

‘Fuck me.’ he said very deliberately and Ross’ heart skipped a beat.

‘Louder.’ He whispered and kissed Jim softly on the mouth. ‘I want to hear it.’

‘Fuck me, Ross.’ Jim said, his voice stronger. ‘I want you.’ He reached down and put his hands on Ross’ backside, pulling him in against them so their cocks were rubbing against each other. ‘Oh God…I fucking want you so much.’

They moved against each other and Ross kept up his assault on Jim’s neck, hearing Jim’s moans get louder and louder and feeling insufferably smug because he knew it would be more than noticeable in the living room. He upped his pace and Jim’s voice hitched and went up in volume.

‘Enough.’ he moaned and the lust in his voice was more than apparent. ‘Ross….’

‘Tell me what you want.’ Ross said, his own voice insistent. ‘Please, I need to hear it.’ He reached for the hair at the back of Jim’s head, burying his fingers in it and pulling Jim’s head back so he could lick up the line of his throat. He looked at him and saw that Jim’s eyes were closed and his lips was parted as he struggled to breathe steadily. Ross took the opportunity to lick into his open mouth and Jim arched up against him.

‘Go down on me.’ he breathed. ‘I want your mouth on me, Ross.’

‘Do you like my mouth?’ he murmured into Jim’s skin.

‘Yes.’ Jim replied. ‘It feels so good.’ He shivered as Ross started kissing down his chest, stopping to lick each nipple before he carried on, burying his face in the light coat of hair on Jim’s stomach and biting at the flexed abdominals under his mouth. Jim let out a giggle that gave Ross a good idea what he must have sounded like as a child and looked up.

‘Do you mind?’ he said, trying to sound affronted. ‘This is supposed to be serious.’ Suddenly the need to intimidate Alec seemed completely inconsequential compared to making his boyfriend giggle again. He dragged his teeth over Jim’s skin and listened as Jim tried to control himself and only ended up snorting. ‘Idiot. I’m trying to seduce you and you’re fucking laughing at me.’ He moved a little lower, his tongue tracing the crease between leg and torso and the giggles turned into a sigh. ‘That’s better.’ He nosed at Jim’s cock and then ran his tongue up the length.

‘Oh fuck, baby.’ Jim growled. ‘Oh fuck, I want your mouth…’

‘Like this?’ Ross couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice. He got hold of Jim and licked the head, tasting the pre-come and moaning as he slid his mouth over the end. He sucked lightly and waited for the first little thrust up and then move down until his nose bumped Jim’s body.

‘Oh fuck.’ Jim drew the sound out, and his hand came to rest at the back of Ross’ head. ‘You are so fucking good at this. You’re going to make me come so hard…’ He groaned and it sounded almost pained. He cried out softly when Ross drew off, sucking hard on the way up. ‘Jesus…’ He tightened his fingers in Ross’ hair.

Ross gauged it carefully, knowing that if he went too far it would end. He laid his head on Jim’s stomach and stroked his cock, keeping his grip loose.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked and Jim laughed, sending vibrations through his body.

‘I think I was ready the moment you touched me.’ he replied and Ross felt a flutter in his stomach at those words. He let go and reached up to Jim.

‘Lube.’ he said and Jim scrabbled blindly at the bedside table before finding it and chucking it down at Ross.

‘Go slow.’ he breathed and Ross flipped the cap and poured it over his fingers, discarding it and then pressing in just hard enough to elicit a moan. He kept his touch light and teasing until Jim’s moans changed to cries. That was the point he slid the first finger in and Jim gritted his teeth and whined, pushing back into Ross’ hand. ‘Yes…like that. Please…’ The word was soft, barely there but it made Ross’ heart race. He shifted so he was a little further up Jim’s body, kissing the thin skin over Jim’s ribs, before he withdrew and then went in with two, feeling the tightness give little by little.

Ross’ own cock was almost painfully hard and he rutted against Jim’s thigh, chasing any relief that he could get but also loving the drawn out frustration. Jim had both hands above his head now, holding onto the pillow, his head thrown back and his voice rising as he let his knees fall open to allow Ross better access. Ross watched him as best he could in the darkness and then felt a stutter in the grip around his fingers and knew Jim was ready. He pulled them out and felt for the lube, slicking himself and then moving between Jim’s spread legs and lining up. The first push inside was heaven and Jim threw his head back hard against the pillow and grabbed at Ross’ hips.

‘Yes.’ he cried, all inhibitions gone now. ‘Come on, baby. I want you all the way inside me.’ Ross steadied himself on his hands as he thrust home and then lowered so he was lined up along Jim’s body, one hand by his side and the other up next to Jim’s head. He leaned down and the first touch of mouths was electric and then Jim’s lips parted and their tongues brushed and all conscious thought left Ross’ head as he got lost in the dual sensations of being inside Jim’s body and his mouth. He started to move slowly, letting the momentum carry him back to Jim each time, soft kisses punctuating their cries as he started to speed up, the tightness of Jim’s body around him so very good.

Ross could feel himself going, and dropped so he had one elbow bracketing Jim’s head and placed the other on the side of Jim’s neck, nosing at the side of Jim’s face as they got a rhythm going. Jim was almost insensible with pleasure, a steady stream of low cries coming from him as he surrendered to Ross and gave up all pretense of trying to control himself. His hands were splayed across Ross’ back and he arched up once, locking his ankles at the small of Ross’ back. His body started to tighten in anticipation of the wave of pleasure that was carrying him up and up until he lost control and shouted into Ross’ neck. His orgasm brought on Ross’ own, triggered by the spasms of his body and Ross dropped his face into Jim’s neck and cried out with him as they took each other through it.

It lasted for ages, or at least it felt that way to Ross, and when it subsided Ross could barely breathe. He lay there, letting Jim’s body support him until he could gather himself enough to pull out and roll on to his back. Jim let him go, one hand flung out above his head and the other against Ross’ side.

‘Fuck.’ he breathed. ‘Every fucking time I think it can’t get better, it does.’

‘You’re just saying that.’ Ross replied, but he knew he was smiling like an idiot.

‘No, I’m not.’ Jim said. ‘No-one has ever fucked me like that. No-one has ever made me feel as good as you do.’ He turned to look at Ross and even though his face was in shadow, Ross knew he was also smiling. ‘It’s like you were made for me.’ He moved a little more and kissed Ross, mouth lingering, before falling back. ‘Christ, I am knackered now. Clean me up so I can go back to sleep.’

‘Bossy.’ Ross said, trying to make it sound like a complaint but completely unable to. He moved to the side if the bed and grabbed the first thing that was to hand and used it to clean the cum and lube off of Jim’s body and then himself, before chucking it back on the floor. Then he lay back down and Jim shuffled in next to him, body fitting into his and putting his head on Ross’ shoulder with one arm draped across his body.

They were almost asleep when Jim nosed Ross’ ear.

‘I love you.’ he whispered and Ross managed a half-asleep smile.

‘I love you too.’ he whispered back.

‘Good.’ Jim replied. ‘And the next time you want to show off to my ex-boyfriend, you just have to ask.’

And with that bombshell, he promptly went to sleep. Ross lay there a while, trying not to laugh as he realised the implications of those words but eventually his own fatigue got the better of him and he went to sleep.

 

For a soundtrack, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pstVCGyaUBM) is the song playing while they fuck. 


End file.
